


Glimpse

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cecil, Cecil can see the future, Cecil is an empath, Empathy, Fingering, First Time, M/M, No Tentacles, Sorry guys, Top Carlos, blowjob, foresightedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: Sometimes, Cecil can see little glimpses of the future, accompanied by a flash of emotion from another person. When he wakes up one morning, he gets such a flash off his headboard. But looking at the spoilers on his and Carlos' first time together would be wrong. Right?Cecil is an empath and can sometimes see the future. Changing the sheets the morning before his and Carlos' first time suddenly gets a lot more interesting. Basically fluffy PWP





	Glimpse

When Cecil woke up that morning, a slight buzzing at the back of his mind told him something special was going to happen later. He brushed his hands over the surfaces around him, searching for what was exuding that aura, and when his fingertips ran over his headboard, an image flashed through his mind. Hands, sweaty, grasping, searching for something to hang onto. Strong hands with short, clean fingernails that were scrabbling at the wood of the headboard. Hands that were darker than Cecil’s own. Hands that looked a lot like Carlos’. The flash of hot, desperate desire that accompanied the image made Cecil suck in a breath, and he could feel his cheeks flush.

“Oh my,” he murmured to himself. “I suppose I had better change the sheets.”

Cecil had experienced moments like that all his life. Sometimes when he was sitting at Gino’s, a brush of the fingertips against a particular spot on the table would send the image of a small, velvet box sitting just there and the nervous excitement that accompanied it spinning quickly through his mind. Other times, opening the door to his apartment building would tell him a new tenant had moved in there, that it was their first apartment. There would be the image of a sofa in a living room with very little on the walls and a twinge of trepidation drowned in anticipation. It wasn’t always major life changes, either, though those affected him most strongly. If he was particularly attuned to his surroundings, the checkout lane at the Ralph’s could tell him that the customer who had just walked in the door would buy salad ingredients for an important dinner that night, or the washing machine in the apartment basement would hold traces of a neighbor washing the blankets their ailing dog slept on.

Mostly, Cecil tried to tune these flashes out. After all, most of what he found wasn’t his business, and he had discovered people tended to get jumpy around empaths, particularly those with foresighted tendencies. But very rarely had he gotten such a flash off one of his own objects.

The times in the past that an impression had lingered on Cecil’s belongings had been very important firsts. His coffee mug handle the day he found out he would be taking over the radio show from Leonard Burton. His phone the day Janice was born. His doorknob the day his mother had died. Oddly enough, Cecil hadn’t gotten an impression of any sort the day he first met Carlos. There had been a zing in his fingertips when he first shook the scientist’s hand, but Cecil attributed that to physiology rather than ESP. 

Cecil found he was a little conflicted about allowing himself to peek at whatever would happen in his bed later that night. He had a fairly good idea of what it was, of course. After all, he and Carlos had been together for nearly two months, and their last kiss had ended with Carlos nibbling Cecil’s earlobe and murmuring, “Next time, I’ll make sure I don’t have any time-sensitive experiments running.” Cecil may not have a doctorate, but he could put two and two together.

Which made it wrong for him to peek. Right? Looking at the spoilers on his and Carlos’ first time together would be…wrong. It would be wrong.

But… Cecil gnawed at his lip as he stood in front of his closet door. He would have to change the sheets. And that was sure to bring a whole barrage of images. It was an involuntary reaction, like sneezing when you were dusting. So if Cecil happened to see one or two things he really shouldn’t while he was completing the task…

He grinned.

Cecil focused on his fingertips as he opened the linen closet and fetched down his softest sheets. Almost immediately, little pulses of love and arousal and hot lust began running down his spine. He kept his mind on what he was doing enough to make it back to the bedroom without smacking into any walls, but mostly Cecil honed in on the emotions that lingered in the sheets.

As he stripped the mattress, Cecil got more images, tiny fragments of time, running through his mind. He saw Carlos’ hips falling back onto the foot of the bed, his denim-wrapped knees spread wide and a pair of legs that looked very much like his own moving to settle around the scientist’s hips. A brush against the top of the mattress revealed his fingers tangling in Carlos’ beautiful hair and the sharp pull of desire and affection that action brought. As Cecil stripped the pillows, he saw Carlos’ glorious face at last, his head thrown back, his mouth forming words that looked very much like Cecil’s name and his eyes shut, lids fluttering. A deep need tugged for a moment in the area around Cecil’s navel. He caught his breath and picked up the fresh linens.

As he smoothed the fitted sheet over the mattress, the images came faster and clearer. Carlos’ toes curling, his legs tangled with Cecil’s. His hips stuttering up, his cock concealed by Cecil’s mouth wrapped around it. His hands, strong, beautiful, calloused hands, running down Cecil’s chest and wrapping around Cecil’s erection. Carlos’ mouth hot against Cecil’s neck, sucking on Cecil’s fingers, whispering into Cecil’s ear. 

Under all of this, there was such a strong current of desire and joy and absolute, unfathomable love that Cecil felt his heart might actually burst with it all.

Cecil moaned a little and gave in to temptation, spreading his hands flat on the fitted sheet and pressing into the mattress. He closed his eyes as the torrent of images sped up.

Carlos working fingers into Cecil, slow and tender. Carlos pushing into him, wrapping arms tightly around his chest, and beginning to thrust shallowly. Carlos combing his fingers through Cecil’s hair and kissing his neck and shoulders, Carlos’ fingers wrapping around Cecil’s narrow hips and grasping as though looking for something to hang onto. Carlos’ look of disappointment and betrayal as Cecil pulled off him and turned.

Cecil slid his hands up the bed as the images shifted, his breath coming now in heavy pants. Carlos maneuvering onto his back, wonder in his eyes. Cecil’s legs wrapped around Carlos’ hips and Cecil lowering himself down onto Carlos’ waiting cock. And there,  _ there _ was Carlos throwing his head back in pleasure, his hands scrabbling at the headboard before moving to Cecil’s face and pulling him down for a hot, messy kiss as Cecil rode him. Carlos fisting his cock and his look of satisfaction and love and amazement when Cecil’s cum spurted out onto his stomach. The tightening of Carlos’ fingers on Cecil’s hips as his face went slack with pleasure and his cock drove deep into Cecil. The pulse of brilliant, white-hot climax that flashed through Cecil’s mind.

And then the images softened, slowed slightly so it was no longer the onslaught of pictures and emotions it had been. There was Carlos pulling Cecil to lay beside him and wrapping himself around the radio host. Cecil pressing his face into Carlos’ chest while his fingers traced patterns on the scientist’s side and back. The tender kisses that passed between them. And then, fading out at last like mist on a summer morning, Carlos’ face lax with sleep and a deep contentment.

Cecil straightened, took a deep breath, and reached for the flat sheet. He smiled as he finished making the bed. He tucked the last corner of the comforter down, arranged the pillows against the headboard, and stood back to examine his work. It looked good, pristine and welcoming. Cecil’s stomach flipped and a little grin spread involuntarily across his lips.

It looked like he was in for a  _ very _ good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Cecil has various forms of ESP (third eye, empathy, visions of the future, all that mess). So this fic was a lot of fun for me to write. If you like it, kudos are fantastic! Comments, even more so. I love hearing from you, so please tell me the good, the bad, the ugly, and the frankly inhuman. If you'd like to chat about this fic, any of my other fics, or just what would be involved physics-wise in having tentacles for genitalia, you can email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com.


End file.
